Zoids: The White Wolves/Chapter 01
Chapter 01: The White Wolves, Part 01 ---- ZAC 330: Friday, June 5, 12:00 AM, Stella Remington's office Stella Remington is in her office, sitting down a comfortable chair, drinking a cup of tea and reading a book before the Rescue Service helicopter was to land. She woke up early in the morning. She, Isaac and Gianna are the only ones that are staying in the hospital. Miranda Remington, her sister, knocked the door three time until Stella replied, "Come in." Miranda opened the door and said, "Sis, you need to come to the admissions area. Right now." Stella put down her cup and asked. "What's seems to be the problem?" Miranda said, "The Rescue Service helicopter is here. There are two patients." "Two, huh? Meet me there after 5 minutes." ---- ZAC 330: Friday, June 5, 12:05 AM, Admissions Area Stella, now in the admissions area, heard the sound of the helicopter's chopper. A nurse took on the first patient who was wheeled in: a high school student who has bandages cover his head. Stella and Miranda are left with the second patient: Another high school student. But Stella know who is this patient. "It's Claire!" Stella shouted. Miranda looked at the critically wounded patient. "You know this girl?" Stella turned to her sister. "She Claire Christenson, Gianna's classmate. A rookie in Zoids piloting." The injuries that Claire had: a shot to the hands, shoulders and hips. Doesn't sound bad to Miranda, at least. To Stella, it is. Claire is Stella's friend, and she doesn't want her friends to have scratches or wounds. ---- ZAC 330: Friday, June 5, 12:05 AM, Draross Settlement Picking up speed, she wove her Redler. Charlotte Ashleigh through the various debris that now fills the Draross Settlement, shooting an Iron Kong. Other Iron Kongs tried to avenge their partner with a barrage of a machine gun, but Charlotte just launched the in Grand Canyon of the Redler, who crashed the head of the Iron Kongs and forcing the pilots to eject. Charlotte set the radio, contacting Ellis. "Ellis, you, Hermione and I will seize Draross's Government Office. The rest will fight." Ellis, Hermione and Charlotte left to go to the Government Office. It was Julius Blackwood's turn to fight a Draross Knight Police, one of the Ligers who had been stripped of their military applications and delivered to the regular police. And to make it even more fun, he was looking down with nothing but a gun and both effective shield against the mobs but it's completely useless against other Zoids. "Drarossians. They are so desperate that they're bringing out regular police Zoids into battle." Julius mocked aloud. He drew a cold smile at that. "Very well, I shall grant you a pious death." And with that you will be charged to the Knight Police, making little effort to dodge their fire. Instead of shooting, he turned to one side and came around the unit for applying the law, which also tried to turn around to keep the White Wolves Zoid in sight, but again, the Geckko Atak was much faster than the antiquated machine. Quick as always, Julius cut the riot shield, forcing the Knight Police to release the pieces. He then made two stabs in the legs of the Knight Police, forcing the Zoid to kneel like a human with such wounds, and finally beheaded him. Julius ejected out of the Geckko Atak's cockpit. "Everyone done?" Julius asked. Since all the enemies have been defeated, they are all done. "Leo, where's Charlotte?" Julius asked again. Leo replied, "She's coming right here now. She's done dealing with the Government Office." 10 minutes later, Charlotte and Ellis are back. Ellis is seen carrying a hurt Hermione. "What happened to Hermione?" Ellis replied, "No time to explain. Mission accomplished. Let's go."